The present invention relates to coded information arrangements. The arrangement may be similar to those disclosed in our co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 265,324 (which issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,437 on Aug. 16, 1983) corresponding to published United Kingdom application No. G.B. 2077556.
Devices for supplying coded information are frequently battery powered. With such devices there is a danger that, due to insufficient battery voltage, the device may malfunction and the information supplied may be degraded, possibly without the user being aware of this. Such devices also often require a separate programming unit to change the coded information stored therein even if only a small part of the information is to be changed. This can be an inconvenient and time-consuming process, and the programming units required are expensive. Furthermore, there is the further disadvantage that the coded information cannot be coded in real time.